


Quelqu 'un M'a Dit

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Series: Jibbs Universe [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jenny and Gibbs's wedding and the couple are excited with the event for which they have waited for a decade and Gibbs can't wait to see his Jenny dressed in white and Ziva and Tony are the godmother and father. Jibbs and Tiva. Jibbs universe. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I totally love this song and I think it fits them well. Have a good read and leave comments.

_Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites_

_pas que j'vous l'ai dit_

The most awaited day for the NCIS agents had arrived. The wedding of the agent Gibbs and the Director Shepard. The ceremony was being held in a simple church near Gibbs's house, as both wanted it to be something discreet, knowing that the media would love to invaded the party. The church was covered in white satin and bouquets of white roses and orchids on the sides and in the benches were Cynthia, Noemi, Palmer, The SecNav and his wife, the Vances and their children, Decker and his girlfriend, Paula Cassidy, Burker, Fornell and even Diane and their daughter Emily, Mike, and some other agents and friends of Jenny and Gibbs.

At the altar, Gibbs was dressed in white with his Navy uniform and his medals, including one he received from Jenny on NCIS in one of the awards event, and his gray hair was combed and he had one arm behind his back, his face soft and his blue eyes shining. That was the day he would say yes to his feelings for Jenny.

Beside him was his father, Jackson Gibbs and his girlfriend from Stillwater, and Gibbs was now in peace with them, feeling good to have them there with him in his marriage and his father was smiling, waving to some of the guests. McGee was beside Gibbs, dressed in a suit and smiling next to Abby, with one arm around her. For the first time Abby wasn't dressed all in black. She wore a blue dress, but he still had the famous black platforms and her hair fell straight and loose at the shoulders with a purple lipstick.

In Abby's arms, was the Gibbs's daughter, Francesca, three months old and wearing a pink frilly dress, with her red and curled short hair and she smiled curiously, looking at the people around, enjoying having so many people around her, despite not understanding that it was the day of her parents' marriage.

Heather, Jenny's sister, was on the other side of the altar, wearing a red dress and she looked just like her sister, but she had curly red hair and brown eyes. She was with Tony, the faithful senior agent, he was going to be Jenny's godfather, and he was dressed in an elegant suit with his brown hair combed back with gel and he had a confident smile. Ziva was at his side, dressed in beautiful dress, pastel with her long and brown hair falling on her back. The Israeli exchanged glances with Tony and he quietly took her hand with his, lacing their fingers and she smiled.

"Can you believe that these two reached the altar?" Ziva asked quietly, proud of her friend and Tony nodded, whispering in her fragrant hair:

"Next year it will be our turn Zee-vah."

"It will be?" The brunette asked amused.

"Yes, Mrs. David-DiNozzo." He answered and Ziva kissed his cheek careful to not let a mark of her lipstick, turning the attention forward.

Gibbs exchanged a look with Mike, smiling at his former mentor and making a motion with his head. It had taken nearly a decade to get Jenny to the altar and he would do anything to make this marriage work, as Jenny Shepard, soon to be Mrs. Gibbs, was the woman of his life, he wanted to protect and love her. He was eager to see her in the white dress because Abby, Ziva and Cynthia had hidden the dress so he wouldn't spy and even after 4 marriages, he didn't understand why all that mystery and superstition.

To divert the nervousness and anxiety, he turned to his daughter who was with Abby, extending his arms and he caught Francesca in his arms.

"You know what Jenny told me before entering the bride's room?" The Gothic asked with a huge smile and Gibbs looked curious.

"What did she say to you?"

"That she loves you and Francesca more than anything in this world, and even more than herself. But this is a secret."

"I won't tell her that you told me." Gibbs assured her with smile. "I don't understand why all this superstition about not being able to see the dress before the wedding." He added, bored.

"It will be worth waiting, Gibbs, she looks beautiful." Abby said smiling as she watched Gibbs cuddling his daughter.

"She's always beautiful Abbs, inside and out, no matter what she wears." Gibbs told her, kissing the forensics' face and turning his attention to his daughter, who smiled and extended her little hand to him, saying something in the baby's language.

_Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit_

_Que tu m'aimais encore, me l'a t'on_ _vraiment dit_

_Que tu m'aimais encore, serais ce_ _possible alors_

Francesca was a mixture of them two, with her mother's auburn hair and mouth and her father's blue eyes and nose. But with each passing day, both realized that the little girl had her mother's genius and Gibbs had fun with Jenny, teasing the redhead and saying she would give them prejudice when she found out about the Jimmy Choo and Gucchi shoes.

Francesca took his finger with her tiny hand, pulling it to her and Gibbs leaned down, kissing his daughter's forehead whispering endearments.

"Hey boss?" Tony called, smiling and Gibbs deflected his attention from his daughter, looking to his agent. "Ready?"

Gibbs nodded, while Abby took Francesca in her arms and the music began to play in the piano and all the guests turned to the door, smiling and commenting about the bride and her dress.

Gibbs felt his heart beat fast and then a beautiful smile spread across his face to see the two people entering the church. Ducky, representing Jenny's father, wore a suit with a tie and gave an arm to Jenny, who walked gracefully despite the long dress and high heels. Gibbs's sapphire eyes stared at Jenny's emeralds and her pink lips formed the words: _I love you._

Gibbs, knowing she had learned the sign language with Abby, made a sign with his hand, saying that he loved her and then noticed her dress, watching her stunning, but for him, she was gorgeous every day.

The dress Jenny wore had the top in a pale pink satin with thin straps, with the dress white and made of tulle dragging down on the ground, with white high-heels. The red and long hair was falling in soft and behaved waves down her back with the veil and the makeup was light, highlighting her brilliant green eyes. Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby's eyes went from Jenny to Gibbs, watching his blue eyes shining with passion and the four people smiled.

When Ducky and Jenny stood at the altar, next to Gibbs, the doctor kissed Jenny's forehead, who closed her eyes and thanked him, before he retire and stopped next to Heather at the altar, who smiled at her sister and she returned the smile. Jenny took a deep breath, her eyes landing on her daughter who was in Abby's arms, blowing a kiss to her, before looking at Gibbs, with passion.

"Here we are." She whispered a little nervous but showed courage while Gibbs extended his hand to her and she lifted the hem of her dress to walk to the priest.

"Here we are." He agreed, giving a light grip on her hand and making her comfortable.

"So many people that told me that you loved me and I didn't give a damn…" She sighed, shaking her head.

"Do you love me?" He asked softly, while the priest took the bible, liking to hear how these words sounded in the redhead's mouth.

"Je t'aime, Jethro." She told him with her French accent, smiling and stroking his cheek.

Gibbs smiled, fiddling with the veil that covered part of her face, watching her delicacy. They stood upright when the priest began to speak in the church and all were in silent, looking at the priest who smiled serenely.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people who fought hard to get here today after a decade, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Giulia Shepard."

The priest paused, glancing at the couple that looked passionately at each other and he said:

"From now on, you'll begin a new life together under God's eyes. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Jennifer Giulia Shepard, do you promise to love and care for each other in the joy and in the sorrow, in the illness and in the health and tell the other every day that you love him or her?"

"Yes."

"Alliances."

Abby rushed with Francesca in her arms and the baby had a box in her hands. Jenny and Gibbs thanked Abby and they lowered down and gave a kiss on their daughter's forehead. Gibbs opened the box, taking the first ring, silver with intertwined stones, Jenny's one, kissing the metal before placing it on Jenny's finger.

Jenny smiled, taking the other ring, a simple one, silvered and kissed it too, before putting it on Gibbs's finger, her hands shaking slightly. Jenny cocked her head slightly while Gibbs cracked a smile, both waiting for the last sentence of the priest.

"You are now officially husband and wife. You two can kiss."

Gibbs closed the distance between them, lifting Jenny's veil and throwing it to her back and letting her face free and the redhead smiled, tilting her head forward and she kissed him. Gibbs dropped his hands to her waist, bringing her closer and deepening the kiss, both ignoring the priest's snort.

The kiss was romantic but demanding and when they broke, they were both flushed and panting. The couple was applauded by everybody as Abby gave Jenny Francesca and went to McGee, who hugged and kissed the top of the brunette's head.

"Have you, hum ... Have you ever thought about having kids?" McGee asked nervously, watching Abby's green eyes.

The Gothic was surprised and smiled amused.

"Timmy is it a proposal?"

"Well, if you want…"

"In the future Timmy." She said, standing on tiptoe and running a hand over his short hair, before kissing his lips.

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas_ _grand chose_

_Elles passent en un instant comme_ _fanent les roses_

_On me dit que le temps qui glisse est_ _un salaud_

_Que de nos tristesses il s'en fait des_ _Manteaux_

_"_ Congratulations, Jenny." Heather said when the couple separated and she hugged her sister tightly, because of the years they hadn't seen each other, only talked by phone.

"Thanks for coming Heather, it meant a lot to me." Jenny said, smiling and returning the embrace tightly, feeling a tear drip while embracing her sister, happy to be reunited with her family there and she buried her face on her curls.

"Leroy, take good care of this lady, she's wonderful." Jackson warned his son, as he patted the back of Gibbs, who returned with a light hug.

"I know dad. And thanks for coming."

"It's your wedding, I would come anyway."

"Boss, bosses' boss." Tony greeted the couple with Abby, McGee and Ziva behind, the four smiling. "Congratulations."

And Tony whistled to see Jenny in her dress, closely, earning three head-slaps from Gibbs, Jenny and Ziva.

"I can't believe this day has come!" Abby cried happy, throwing herself in Gibbs's arms and hugging him and then pulling Jenny in the embrace too.

When the Gothic released them and McGee greeted the couple, Ziva hugged Gibbs and then hugged her old friend, smiling.

"Congratulations, Jenny, you deserve it." She said sincerely.

"Thank you Ziva. And I hope everything goes rights between you and DiNozzo." Jenny said in a confidential tone, casting a quick glance at Tony, who was talking to Gibbs and McGee.

"It will be."

After all the guests greeted them and the pictures were taken, they all went to Gibbs's house where would happen the party before the couple go on their honeymoon. The house was tidy thanks to Noemi and the girls, and the furnishings from the living room were moved and the place was arranged with flowers and satins, with a buffet table in the corner with cake and sweets and champagne. The windows were open allowing the afternoon's breeze to come in and the sound that was on was playing light music.

Everyone was talking and dancing and Abby and Tim drew attention on the dance floor with the Gothic's movements, who was happy. On the sofa, Ziva was finishing eating a candy when Tony sat beside her and she put a hand on his leg, smirking and his eyes stopped in the gold band on her finger that was equal to the one he had in his own hand.

"You're beautiful Zee-vah." He praised her and the brunette ran her brown eyes over his fashionable clothes, approvingly.

"You're also Tony. But don't feel too flattered."

Tony winked at her before touching her cheek and bringing her face to him, kissing her fondly and Ziva took her other hand to his neck, deepening the kiss until they were both breathless and they broke. Ziva intertwined her hand with his, looking at his band.

"My ninja..." He said smiling and kissing her again.

After talking with Davenport, Vance and their wife, Jenny walked with Francesca who became the center of attention, going to Gibbs who was near a wall, watching everything with a smile.

"My marine..." Jenny said in a low and amused voice, while using her free hand to tidy up the silver clothing buttons from Gibbs's suit, admiring how gorgeous he looked with his navy clothes.

"Mrs. Gibbs." He said, raising an eyebrow and smiling at her and Jenny kissed his covered shoulder, still with their daughter in her arms, burying her face there, with a beautiful smile. "What is?" He insisted gently.

"When we get back from France, I think you could start building a new crib."

"A crib? But Francesca's one is new-" He stopped talking and looked down to Jenny, removing her head from his shoulder so she could face him and Gibbs's heart began to beat quickly. "Jen?"

"I'm pregnant Jethro..." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "From a little boy..."

"Oh Jen!"

Gibbs couldn't contain the excitement of knowing that he would be a father again and of a boy, he could teach him how to play football and build boats and he kissed Jenny, using one hand to pull her to him by the waist, lifting the dress's bar a bit and holding her against his chest, with their daughter between them, deepening the kiss passionately.

"Jethro?" Jenny called amused and a little breathless.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell anybody that I told you, but someone told me that the director Shepard, now Gibbs, loves you."

"Yeah?" He asked, amused, as he nibbled her ear, causing a shiver in her and he smiled, saying: "So don't tell anybody that I told you, but Special Agent Gibbs loves you."

And they kissed again.

_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit_

_Que tu m'aimais encore_

_C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu_

_m'aimais encore_

_Serait ce possible alors_


	2. Take 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt that I needed to write this second one-shot, it sounded so cute. Have a good read and review.

The plane had been flying for hours andthe dark sky was turning into a rose sky,with the sunrise, but most passengerscontinued to sleep peacefully, waiting forthe time when they would land inMarseille.

Gibbs was sitting in the armchair to thehallway and his head was laying on theback of the seat, turned to the side, hissapphire eyes shining. In the middle chairwas Jenny, who he had been staring for allthe flight and beside her, in the child seat,was Francesca, who slept with her fingerin her mouth and Gibbs had alreadychecked her, covering the baby girl andkissing her forehead before returning tohis seat, as he admired how their threemonths daughter had grown and he smiledproudly.

Jenny was sleeping soundly, her red hair falling down her shoulders and her headfallen back and her face had the lightmakeup she wore at the wedding, somehours before boarding and she still lookedbeautiful as ever.

"Mrs. Shepard-Gibbs..." He murmured, liking how Jenny's surname sounded with his own and looking at her hand that had grabbed his, where the wedding ring was, the pebbles shining with the light coming from the window.

"Jethro..." She mumbled tired, opening one green eye and turning her head to one side and watching the first rays of the sun and then looking their daughter sleeping, before turning to the other side and finding his blue eyes and she smiled. "Good morning…"

"Good morning Jen." Gibbs replied, bringing her head gently to him and kissing the woman.

Jenny melted, returning his kiss with love, before breaking the kiss to breathe and he gave her a quick kiss.

"Someone seems eagle today." She said, feeling more awake after the kiss and laughing softly.

"Well, it's not every day that you wake up in a plane with the woman you love by your side." He reminded her, pointing a finger at her and the redhead nodded, giving a peck on his lips.

"You're right. I can't believe we're going to Marseille and that we're married Jethro." Jenny said, shaking her head and giving him a beautiful smile and he smiled back.

She turned to the child seat and checked their daughter. She was still asleep so Jenny kissed her cheek and yawned, turning to Gibbs who smiled amused.

"You've never been a morning person Jen.

"Shut up." She ordered, rolling her eyes and trying to rub the sleep from them.

The second pregnancy that was in the beginning was making her feel tired, but she was happy with idea of being a mother again, especially with Gibbs being the father.

Gibbs raised the arm's supporter, pulling Jenny gently to lay her head on the pillow that was on his lap. The redhead didn't protest, curling herself on him and putting a hand on his knee, caressing it as Gibbs pulled the blanket over her and put one hand on her belly, although the pregnancy was still barely noticeable in the first two months.

Jenny let him play with her belly, keeping a hand on his knee as she felt his soft and warm hand caressing her belly gently and making small circles inside of her button shirt.

"Sickness?" Gibbs asked, looking down, wondering if everything was okay after her morning sickness during the party.

"No, I'm fine." She assured him, looking up and staring at his blue eyes and Gibbs nodded.

"How do you know it's a boy?" He asked, curious, loving the idea of being a father of a boy, Jenny's son and wondering with who he would look like.

"It's a woman thing." Jenny replied, shrugging and then giggling.

"Get some rest Jen, we'll soon arrive and I don't intend to give you much rest in Marseille." He whispered sexily in her ear and a shiver ran through the redhead's body, while the hand that was on her belly lowered to her hip, holding her there and brushing her on her inner thigh.

"Jethro!" She scolded him low, flushed, although she giggled and she took the chance that his face was close and nibbled his ear, making him shiver. "I also don't intend to give you any rest when Francesca is asleep." She promised.

"I really love you Jen." Gibbs said, his voice soft as she released his ear and Jenny smiled passionately.

"I love you Jethro. You and our children, more than anything in this life."

She kissed him on the lips, before pinching the pillow on his lap and she closed her eyes to sleep a little more, as the sun rose and she felt safe on his warm body and Gibbs kept one hand on her waist possessively, absorbing the French perfume of Jenny, before he closed his eyes to doze off for a few minutes.

In a separate flight, heading to Paris, Tony and Ziva were inside, with the brunette in the window seat while they had breakfast with fruits and breads. Both were enjoying the vacation from the NCIS to go to Paris and take advantage of their engagement, knowing that their bosses would be in Marseille, but with no intention of interrupting their honeymoon.

Ziva was cutting her melon when Tony put a hand on her, leaning towards her to kiss the woman. Ziva smirked, turning to him and extending the fork with the melon towards him, placing the piece of fruit in his mouth.

Tony was surprised, without expecting for her move, munching the fruit and Ziva chuckled, now pricking and biting a strawberry, before leaning in for Tony and kissing his lips, tasting the strawberry and melon mix. Tony smiled, lifting a hand to the back of her head and deepening the kiss, burying his hands in her curly hair.

The kiss was simple and delicate as they were in public, and when they broke, they were a little breathless, but smiling.

"Who knew I would get engaged to a ninja who knows how to handle a knife in 50 different ways?"

"And that I would end up with the very Special Agent DiNozzo?" She asked, joking and Tony laughed, before spearing him a melon and he extend the fork to her.

She thanked him and caught it, biting the fruit and returning the silverware. Ziva clasped their hand and lifted them in the air, admiring the two gold rings, and her brown eyes softened. Never in a million years that she would imagine marrying Anthony DiNozzo, but there she was, fiancé and happy. Tony, noticing that she was thoughtful but with a lovely expression, lowered their hands, touching his forehead with hers and whispered:

"I love you Ziva David, very soon Mrs. DiNozzo."

Ziva rubbed his nose with hers, closing her eyes for a moment and smiling, before reopening them and staring at his green eyes.

"I love you too, Tony, and soon I'll be David-DiNozzo."

She jabbed the last fruit and gave it to Tony, who accepted and when the two finished breakfast, Tony kissed her lips lovingly and both deepened the kiss a little more, Tony's hands wandering over her back while Ziva was stroking his neck with her hands, before Ziva broke the kiss to breathe and lay her head on his shoulder and Tony straightened her curls carefully and the couple looked out the window, seeing the first buildings of Paris, smiling and embracing.

_Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit_

_Que tu m'aimais encore,_

_me l'a t'onvraiment dit_

_Que tu m'aimais encore,_

_serais cepossible alors_

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm thinking about writing about the couple in Marseille. Reviews and suggestions to let me know what do you think please, it makes me happy guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet? Reviews and suggestions, please, it helps and makes me really happy.


End file.
